An Unexpected Surprise
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Post Camp Rock, slightly AU. Tons of Smitchie and surprises and tragedy. Please r n r.    specail thanks to EmmyJD for helping me with the title.
1. Chapter 1

'Shit, shit shit' thought Mitchie Torres as she paced her bathroom, having a panic attack. By the sink was a small white stick, with a deadly result. 'Crap, crap crap' she thought. Her parents were on a two week vacation, so she thought now was the best time to take the test. Three weeks. Three weeks pregnant. She had to admit, after Camp Rock, her life had improved plenty. Shane and the other members of Connect 3 had even moved to the area so she and Shane could be closer and Caitlyn had moved in with her aunt and uncle so she had a few more friends. But this was not good. It was her senior year, things could not have been better, and then, this. Sighing, she collasped against the bathroom door, crying quietly.

"Mitchie? Are you OK?" Called Caitlyn through the door from Mitchie's bedroom. There was no reply. "Mitchie, I swear, I will break down this door if I have to." Mitchie sighed she knew Caitlyn would if she had to. Wiping her eyes she opened the door. "What's wrong?" She had called Caitlyn for support, but for some reason she hadn't told her why she was here.

Silently, Mitchie sat on her bed. Caitlyn sat beside her and put her arm around her shoulder. "Do you want me to call Shane?" She asked softly. Mitchie nodded.

"Please" she whispered.

"OK. I'll bring you a drink too, you feel a little warm." Caitlyn left the room dialing the phone as she went.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" Asked Shane answering the phone.

"Hey Shane, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"Can you come over to Mitchie's, she's kinda upset and won't say why."

"Sure, i'll be right over."

When Shane pulled up outside the Torres' house he ran to the door and Caitlyn let him in. "She's upstairs," she told him.

"Thanks." He smiled and ran up the stairs. Mitchie had fallen asleep facing away from the door. He smiled sitting on the edge of the bed stoking her hair. Slowly her eyes opened she rolled over and smiled sadly at Shane. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's wrong Mitch, you're not yourself."

"We need to talk." She whispered sitting up. A worried look invaded Shane's face. "Don't worry, i'm not breaking up with you." She laughed. He relaxed a little.

"Tell me what's wrong Mitchie. You're scaring me, scaring Caitlyn."

"In my bathroom, on the side of the sink, don't touch it, just see the results." She whispered sadly. Shane, confused, did as she said.

"What the hell!" He screamed.

"Shane, please, calm down."

"Just save it, I need some time to think. I'm gonna get some air." He stormed downstairs, past Caitlyn and out the door.

"Mitchie?" She called upstairs. There was only a sob. She ran up to her friend "Mitchie, what's wrong? Tell me, I can help."

"He's gone. I'm screwed Caitlyn. I'm.. I'm pregnant, and Shane left."

Anger burned inside Caitlyn. "Mitchie, I'll be right back." She ran out of the house after Shane. She knew exactly where he would go. The park. She caught him two blocks away. And she smacked him around the head.

"Hey!" He said, surprised.

"Don't you dare, 'hey' me Shane Gray! What is wrong with you? Mitchie is scared, she needs you to be there for her!"

"I'm scared too Caitlyn. Did you ever think that?" Caitlyn was quiet. "No, I guess you didn't."

"I'm sorry Shane, I wasn't thinking I guess."

"It's OK. I just needed a minute," he apologized.

"Come on, there's a crying girl at her house, who needs her man."

"Thanks, oh and Caitlyn, Nate asked me to get your number, and give you his. Here you go. Also asked you to meet him at the club later."

"What, Nate wants me to go to the club with him?"

"Yes. Come on. I left my girl and I need to apologize."

Back at the house Shane wrapped his arms around a crying Mitchie.

"Baby, i'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Shane, this is all my fault."

"No. It isn't never say that. Mitchie, i'm just as responsable. So, what're we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it." She whispered as he rocked her. "Don't rock me, please. Oh god, I think i'm gonna-" She didn't finish her sentence just fought away from him and ran to the bathroom. He followed her, knelt beside her and held her hair out of her face and rubbed small circles on her back. When she was through, she accepted a glass of water from Caitlyn and sat next to Shane who wrapped his arms aound her again. He started to sing softly to her, the song he'd written for her at Camp Rock.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
And you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you."  


She was asleep in his arms so he picked her up and layed her on her bed with Caitlyn's help. He kissed her forehead and went downstairs with Caitlyn. It was still early so they didn't have much to do until Caitlyn had to leave and meet Nate. When Mitchie woke, Shane made her breakfast and they hung around with Caitlyn for the rest of the day. Mitchie's parents called during the day, she didn't tell them she was pregnant, just told them everything was OK and she would be ready for school on Monday. Today was Saturday so she had the whole of Sunday to work out a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

After Caitlyn left, Shane and Mitchie decided to have a very important talk.

"What're we gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know, but whatever you decide, I will back you up, OK?"

"OK, but what about school. I mean, if I was unpopular before, it's gonna be worse now, and Oh god, my parents. They're gonna flip, but I mean, I can't, no won't get rid of it."

"I wouldn't have asked you to."

"That leaves two options. Adoption or keep it. What d'you think?"

"You want me to be honest?" She nodded. "I couldn't live if I knew my baby was growing up and I was missing it."

"So, we keep it?"

"If you're comfortable with that."

"I am."

"Good."

"Good. What have we got ourselves into Shane?"

"I don't know." He smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"We're having a baby."

"I guess we are." She didn't know why but she ran around the island in the middle of the kitchen and kissed him, throwing her arms around her neck. He kissed her back.

On Sunday, Shane set up the skype on the laptop and television for Mitchie. They had agreed to tell her parents together and when they were away seemed the safest time to do it. That way if they needed to get away, they had time.

They activated the program and her parents faces appeared on the screen infront of them.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Hi sweetie." Her mom said. "How are you, I see Shane stopped by."

"Hi Mrs. Torres."

"Shane, call me Connie."

"Hi Connie."

"So how's your vacation guys?" Mitchie asked avoiding the real reason of the call.

"It's great sweetie, we wish you were here."

"Aww, mom, it's fine, I'd miss Shane too much anyway." She smacked his arm playfully, despite the bubbly feeling in her stomach, it was still early, but with the time difference she didn't have much choice but to call her parents so early. "Poor Shane though, he was so sweet last night, he even stayed over last night."

Her parents looked shocked. "Why?"

"I um, I've been feeling unwell, and poor Shane here looked after me."

"Thank you Shane, for taking care of my baby." Mitchie felt it creeping up her throat. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to h-"

"Mom, i'll be right back, I don't feel so go-" She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran upstairs.

"Um, Can you guys call back later?" Shane said running after Mitchie worriedly.

Her parents ended the skype call saying they would call back later. With any luck, Mitchie would feel better.

"I should've told them, but I couldn't do it Shane. I have to do it face to face. Not screen to screen."

"OK, I'm here for you. I promise. Mitchie, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks Shane."

"Listen, Mitch, I was thinkin', until your parents get back, did you wanna stay with me. You know, 'cause, I worry about you. Alone, and if anything were to happen, I want you to always have someone there for you."

"OK, thank you Shane." She hugged him.

"Come on, i'll help you pack."

"Thanks."

As they pulled up to Shane, Nate and Jason's house, Shane explained the basics. "Our mom doesn't live with us... you know why... and ever since then me and Nate have been in the custody of Jason, who we formed a band with."

"Thanks again for this Shane."

"Not a problem." He said taking her bags off her, leaving her only with her laptop bag. "So, who do we tell? I mean, school, y'know, what if something happens at school, like, something in the science lab?"

"We will tell people _who_ need to know but only _when_ they need to know. Shane, I wanna keep this hidden from as many people as possible, at least until I start showing."

"OK. I can do that. But what do I tell the guys about the morning sickness?"

"We tell them. Only them, and then when they come home, we tackle my parents."

"Deal."

When Nate and Jason questioned Mitchie staying over, they had no problem with the reason. In fact they were quite excited that they were going to be uncles. And as Shane's brothers, they understood why they didn't want it going public.

The next morning, after sending her breakfast down the toilet, Mitchie, Shane and Nate went to school. Nate met up with Caitlyn and the other two went to their homeroom. After homeroom they headed to english with Miss Sunderland and the lesson of hell. After that it was history with Mr Johnson followed by break and a free period before chemistry.

In chemistry they were doing a practical experiment which involved boiling metals in acid to test the gases. Shane glanced worriedly at Mitchie, but she shot him a warning glare. He backed off and they set up the apperatus near the window so the fumes were less-likely to effect Mitchie. "Shane, will you calm do-" She stopped feeling slightly faint, she sat next to the open window, breathing in the clean air.

"Mitchie?" He said softly placing a hand on her forehead, it felt a little warm, he put his water bottle next to her. "Drink." He instructed firmly. She sat there sipping the water. He felt her forehead again, it was even warmer. She stood up brushing him off as people were starting to stare.

"Shane, i'm fi-" suddenly with no warning Mitchie started falling forward- luckily into Shane's arms- where Shane picked her up, ignored looks from his classmates and took her outside the room followed by a confused teacher.

"I'm gonna take her to the nurse."

"OK, Shane, is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing, she's been a little under the weather recently." He smiled at the teacher to reassure her and carried Mitchie to the nurses office, laying her on the examination table as she started to come around.

"Mmm." She groaned squinting in the bright room.

"Hey, it's OK, you passed out from the fumes. I think. Don't worry, everything will be OK."

"Shane, the baby," she whispered placing a hand on her lower abdomen.

"It's OK, I think we may need to tell the nurse though so she can check properly."

"OK, " she sighed, "I guess we have to."

"Everything will be alright Mitchie, I promise." A voice from the door startled the pair.

"Ah, Ms Torres, it seems you passed out in chemistry."

"Um, yes Ma'am."

"Any paticular thing it could be?"

The teenagers shared a nervous look and she sighed. "Yes, um, you see, i'm... I'm pregnant," she mumbled. The nurse sighed muttering to herself.

"And I presume you are the father Mr Gray?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, I am quallified if you would like me to do a quick check? May I ask how far along?" She said as Mitchie lifted her top.

"Three weeks." The nurse listened with the stethascope.

"Everything seems to be in order, let me see, I must insist that you see a proper doctor, and maybe transfer sciences. There has been an opening for two students in bioligy."

"That would be nice, although, maybe we could just do the academic side of the chemistry course?"

"That could be arranged. Now, take this slip to the office and I shall call a gynocology clinic a few blocks away, I must insist you take her immediatly."

"Thank you," Shane said helping Mitchie stand. "I'll just pick up our bags from science, wait for me inside the office."

"OK."

As he entered the science lab Shane told the teacher they had to go and it was just a simple illness. Which he accepted.

Inside the office Mitchie gave the receptionist the note and waited for Shane. When he got there he approached the front desk. "Excuse me, can you get a message to my brother Nate, saying he will need to find an alternate ride home?" The woman nodded. "Thankyou."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shane and Mitchie pulled up outside the clinic and nervously approached the reception.

"Um, our school nurse called?" He said.

"Ah, yes, if you could just fill these in, and I will call you when it's your turn."

"Thankyou."

After filling out the forms, (which were really too detailed for both Shane and Mitchie's liking) the pair sat with his arm around her for comfort.

"Mitchie Torres?" The nurse called. She and Shane followed her into the office.

"So, your school nurse called, said you passed out in chemestry? Were there any fumes involved?"

"Um, yeah, we were boiling metals in acids. So there were a few." Shane replied.

"So, Mitchie how far along are you?"

"Three weeks." She replied.

"And I have to ask this, do your parents know?"

"No, not yet. I found out the other day, they're on vacation. I want to tell them face to face."

"That is perfectly alright. I'll make an appointment in eight weeks for a scan and I think we're done, but no chemestry experiments, no jacuzzi's or hottubs no trampolining and i'm afraid your phys-ed is limited. I suggest you read these, they might give you a better insight."

"Thankyou." The pair said recieving several leaflets and leaving.

As they entered Shane's house she smiled. "One thing, I need to ask."

"Shoot." He said taking her to the kitchen, as they missed lunch.

"Y'know how it's nearly graduation, in like a month and a half?"

"Yeah, half a semester, why?"

"Well, can we still go to camp, I mean I promise I'll be careful and you'll be with me and we can tell your uncle Brown."

"Gee, Mitch, I'm gonna have to think about that one."

"But it's already booked, and I shouldn't be showing. Come on Shane." She pleaded.

"Well... Ok" he sighed. "I guess we can but you have to be careful. I mean very careful."

"I will" she squealed jumping up and hugging him tightly. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I love you Shane."

"Love you too." He kissed her. "Now sit, you and the baby need to eat. Also, I want you to calm down and think about how we're gonna break it to your parents."

"OK, I'm calming down." She took a deep breath as if to prove it.

Soon after lunch, Nate came home followed inside by Caitlyn, they sat on the couch with Shane and Mitchie and Nate put his arm around Caitlyn who snuggled into his shoulder, Shane and Mitchie starred from where they were lounging on the other couch together.

"What?" Caitlyn and Nate said together.

"Nothing, it's just, aww you're so cute together." Mitchie teased.

"Drop it." They laughed.

"Aww, what's the matter Nate, scared of a little joke?" Teased Shane.

"By the way, don't do anything we wouldn't."

Caitlyn and Nate looked at eachother and nearly rolled off the couch laughing, "no need to worry there, but thanks for the permission."

The rest of the two weeks before the anticipated return of Mitchie's parents seemed to fly. Niether Mitchie or Shane had been in a chemestry lab since Mitchie had passed out. Her parents knew Shane always stopped over on a Saturday night and was there on Sunday morning, so Shane stayed over Saturday, the night they were due to return.

Shane slept with his arm around Mitchie's waist. It was around midnight when 4am, when they were woken by a knock on the door. Shane answered the door in boxers and t-shirt, leaving Mitchie to sleep. I t was the police!

"We're looking for Mitchie Torres?" One of them asked.

"Sure, she's asleep, come on in, i'll go wake her."

"Thankyou." Shane quietly jogged up the stairs.

"Mitchie, wake up baby," he whispered.

"Who is it?" She asked rolling away from him.

"It's the police, they want to speak to you."

Groggily, Mitchie rolled out of bed and pulled on a jacket from her closet and followed Shane downstairs.

"Mitchie Torres?"

"Mmhmm." Mitchie rubbed her eyes.

"You may want to sit down," she did, Shane sat beside her on the arm of the chair while the police occupied the couch. "Mitchie, we don't know how to tell you this, but at 2:47am, the plane carrying you parents home collided with another plane. It blew up and they died. I'm sorry." It took a moment for Mitchie to absorb the new information, but Shane imediatly put his arm around her as she began to cry. "We are truely sorry if there's anything we can do, please let us know."

"Thankyou," said Shane softly.

"We should be going."

"I'll show you out. I'll be right back." He kissed Mitchie's forehead as she sobbed holding her head in her hands. After showing them out he returned to Mitchie. He picked her up, and held her in his lap on the couch, as she cried her heart out.

They fell asleep from exhaustion on the couch and when they woke it was almost mid-day.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She mumbled getting up, pleased her morning sickness hadn't lasted.

"OK," he whispered softly her hand lingering in his slightly. He knew this was going to be tough and it scared him so much.

After a shower she and Shane went to his place. Everything at her house made her think of her parents. They had decided that they would go to the memorial service and funeral, then the house would go on the market and she would move in with Shane, Nate and Jason. All had agreed. The memorial service was to be held on the following Tuesday. Shane insisted that she stay home with Jason Monday and then they would go to the service together the next day. Nate, Jason and Caitlyn were also coming. Shane also insisted that she stay off the rest of the week. Reluctantly, she agreed. Although she hated missing school, she wasn't ready to face any of the other students in the state she was in at present.

As Tuesday arrived Mitchie's morning sickness made a guest apperance in the morning. Shane had picked up some flowers, and a photo of her parents to place at the memorial. Brown, who had heared the news was also going to pay his respects.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane as a priest said a prayer and they placed the flowers, saying her goodbye.

"They'll never know." She whispered.

"I know" he replied softly, kissing her temple.

Before they left Brown aproached the five of them.

"Listen poppet, I want you to know you are always welcome at Camp Rock no matter what. You're just like family."

"Thanks Brown." She whispered hugging him and crying. Once she was back in Shane's arms she calmed down and they went home.

As the week wore on, Mitchie began to worry people. Especailly Shane. She was barely eating. She was quiet. Her once happy songs had become sollum and depressive. Shane was really worried about her. He had to convince her to eat, even if it was just for the baby he always won the argument. But it got to the point where it had to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shane had had enough. He went to confront Mitchie on Sunday evening, on her lack of eating and her depression. It wasn't good for her and it wasn't good for the baby, or Mitchie. He found her in the kitchen drinking some milk. '_At least she's still drinking' _ he thought.

"Mitchie," he said making his presence known. She couldn't look him in the eye she never could anymore. "Mitchie, you're scaring a lot of people. I know you're upset but you still need to eat and stay healthy. If not for you then do it for the baby. Come on Mitch. Please. Don't do this to yourself."

She looked at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered as a wave of pain came over her causing her to double over clutching the counter with her hand one on her lower abdomen.

"Mitchie!" He cried running to her side. "What is it, tell me please."

"Shane, I think I'm loosing the baby." She whispered.

"Oh no you're not," he whispered setermindly "I won't let you. Jason! Come here quick." Jason came into the kitchen wearing a pair of trackies. "Get a shirt on, we need a ride."

"Where, and why can't you drive?"

"Hospital, I can't Nate took my car to pick Caitlyn up for their date. Shirt!"

"Right, one sec."

"Shane I'm scared," Mitchie whispered as they pulled into the parking lot for the hospital.

"So am I Mitch, so am I."

Once inside, Mitchie needed to sit down so Jason went up to the desk. "Excuse me, my brother's girlfriend needs to see a doctor, now."

"There are lots of people waiting, what's wrong?"

"She thinks she's misscarrying." This got her attention and she imediatly began dialing the phone.

"Hello, I need someone here stat. I got a teenage girl who may be misscarrying." She hung up. "There's a doctor on his way up now, Jimmy, get that girl into a room." She instructed pointing at Mitchie.

"Yes Laura."

"You need to fill in these, go with them if you don't know the details."

"Thankyou, so much." Jason said running after them.

"Shane, when's her birthday?"

"Same day andyear as me and Nate but add on a month."

"Got it. Any allergies?"

"Nope."

"Marriatal status?"

"Unmarried."

"Duh, I'm not an idiot Shane" he told him as he paced the waiting area. "Known family?"

"Um, not that I know."

"Don't know." Jason murmured ticking the box. "Be right back, just gonna hand these in."

Jason gave the form to the woman, Laura, who checked them over. "Um, don't know of any family. What about her parents?"

"Um," he whispered, "y'know that plane crash?" She nodded, "they were in it."

"Ohh, sorry."

"It's OK, she's been depressed, really depressed, barely eating, I think that's why we're here. Shane thinks it's affected the baby and she thinks she's loosing it."

"I hope she pulls through."

"Thanks." When Jason sat down again a doctor came from Mitchie's room.

"Mitchie Torres?"

Shane stood. "How is she?"

"She's fine."

"And the baby?"

"Perfectly alright. It was a false alarm triggered, mostlikely by a traumatic event."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, go on in."

"Thank you."

"Although, I must express my concerns that she is severly dehydrated and dangerously underwieght do you know why?"

"Um, she's been depressed recently, her parents just died in that plane crash, she hasn't been eating. I went to confront her and this happened."

"Well, she and the baby are healthy, I just want to keep her over-night to rehydrate her then she can go home."

"Thankyou."

Shane went into her the ward to find her hooked up to an IV and sleeping. Smiling he sat by her bed, holding her hand delicatly in his. Her eyes fluttered open. "How are you?" He smiled.

"Better. Thankyou." She whispered. "I'm sorry Shane, about not eating properly."

"It's alright, as long as you improve enough before camp."

"OK."

Shane stayed over night and Jason went home so he was in when Nate came in. Both Shane and Mitchie would miss school on Monday and both go on Tuesday. The following Saturday was the funeral and the following week-nights would be spent moving her into the boys house and putting hers on the market.

The next day Jason came to pick them up, and bumped into Laura on her coffee break.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hey, Jason, right?"

"Yeah, you OK?"

"I'm good, thanks. Are you here to pick up Shane and Mitchie?"

"Yeah. They weren't any trouble, were they?"

"No," she laughed lightly. "Um, anyway, I know we like, just met yesterday, but I was wondering, if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?" She asked awquardly.

"What, like a date?" He asked grinning slightly.

"Yeah, um if you're not like busy, or dating." She mumbled.

"I'm not, I would love to go out sometime. Um, you want my number, so you can call when you get some time off?"

"Sure," she laughed.

When Shane and Mitchie got in they collasped on their bed together. Her night in hospital had been boring and exhausting. She'd had a restless night on an IV drip with paitents who were also on the ward had had an equally restless night. One of the other patients had gone into cardiac arrest and they had been kept up by the machines beeping and his constant choking and coughing. It hadn't been pleasant and Mitchie had not slept well.

Over the next month Mitchie improved vastly, and her pregnancy was really possitive. There was only a week of school left and they were going for their first scan. Surprisingly to them both sorting out her parents belongings had been a quick process and the house was already onsale. They had one week of finals and then they were free of highschool and heading off the Camp Rock with Connect 3 and Caitlyn, whom was becoming entangled in a very serious relationship with Nate, and Jason and Laura were happily in a steady relationship.

At the hospital they were called into the room for Mitchie's scan.

"...And if you look here and here, you will see two strong healthy heartbeats."

"I'm sorry,_ heartbeats_, asin plural?"

"Yes Mr Gray, two, twins." Shane could swear he saw Mitchie's face glow with excitement when she heard the words 'two' and 'twins'.

Shane Gray was for once, speachless. "Shane?" He heared his name in the distance, it sounded like Mitchie's voice. There was a 'thud' and everything went black, for Shane Gray.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shane?" He heard his vioce in the distance again. "I think he's coming 'round. Nate, hand me that water. Thanks. Shane baby, drink up." Mitchie said.

"Thanks, what happened?"

"You passed out, when you found out we were having twins."

"Sorry, took me by surprise, I guess."

"Yeah, well, i'm freaked out too." She grinned at him. "Come on, we got our last day of finals then we are free then we have just three days before we are at camp."

"How long was I out. Not long, just a few hours."

"What exams is it?"

"For me it's Maths and for you English."

"Oh man, I hate English."

"Come on Shane, you already got an A+ in Language, just your Lit to go and it's on a laptop meanning you get your results in like twenty minutes then we are out of there after cleaning out our lockers. Then Caitlyn finishes after her Science the day after tommorrow and Nate after his History tommorrow too, so then we can pack and get gone."

"You really thought this out didn't you?"

"Oh yes. There is nothing that will stop me from going to the place I love."

"Well, the two things the size of peanuts in your uterus might prevent certain parts of camp, but you should be fine."

"I know, and i'll have my ultra sexy rockstar guy ther every step of the way." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes you do." He leant in and kissed her passionatly.

"Get a room guys." Nate sighed flopping down next to Caitlyn on the couch.

Half an hour later Caitlyn looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's getting late, I should go."

"I'll see you out." Nate said leaping at the chance of having an alone moment with his girlfriend. At the door Caitlyn paused.

"Hey Nate, my aunt and uncle are outta town 'til tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to stay over?"

"Sure, I'll get my stuff, come up stairs."

"'K."

On the way out Nate grabbed his car keys. "Jase, I'm stayin' over at Caitlyn's tonight."

"Alright. Make sure you get to school you two." Jason replied from the kitchen where he was cooking for Laura and his date tonight.

"We will." The pair called in unison heading to the garage and Nate's soft-top convertable and went to her place.

The next day at school Mitchie skipped up to Shane's locker, after her last final of her highschool life. "How was the lit exam?"

"I...Passed!" He almost shouted and she almost squealed as they jumped together and kissed. "Got all of your stuff?"

"Yep. My locker is empty and my bag is kinda heavy, so, could we get going?"

"Sure. Say goodbye to high school Mitchie."

"Bye high school." She said as they walked through the doors. "Yes, we're free. "No more school and in two days the awsome-ness of Camp Rock!"

"Totally, and in just over six months you, me and our beautiful babies."

"That's right." She said as he opened the car door for her. "Thank you." She kissed him softly and he slid over the hood to the driver's side of the car. "Show off," she accused playfully.

"Yeah, but that what you love about me."

"Too right." They laughed as they pulled out of their highschool for probably the last time.

As he pulled into the drive he hesitated before getting out.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Shane?"

"Mitch, I know you've had a hard time these last few months, but I really wanna make it up to you."

"Shane, there is nothing from the last few months I would change except for my parents dying not knowing. But i've dealt with that. Trust me."

"Mitchie, you already have my purity ring, and i'm not ready to propose in any way shape or form. But I want you to have this. A promise ring. Mitchie I'm not asking you to marry me yet. But someday I will. And I want you to have this as a reminder of that." The ring was a simple silver band with her birthstone in the top.

"Shane it's beautiful."

"I think jewelry should reflect the wearer. Come on, before Jason suspects something."

When they got to the door they found it locked. That was odd, Jason never went out until at least one of them were home. On the kitchen counter they found a note. 'Shane and Mitchie, meeting Laura for lunch, there's pizza in the fridge, save some for Nate and Caitlyn, Jason.'

"Mmm, house to ourselves." Shane mused mischievously.

"I wonder what we could do?" She matched his tone. Clearly thinking the same as him.

Shane and Mitchie breathed deeply catching their breath. She turned to face him and returned to kissing him, re-straddling him under the blankets. "How much time 'til Nate and Caitlyn get here?" She asked breathlessy.

He looked at the clock. "Enough." He answered returning their lips together sitting and pushing her gently onto her back, staying between her legs as they wrapped around his waist.

When Caitlyn and Nate came in Shane and Mitchie were on the couches eating re-heated pizza, grinning like maniacs. Nate and Caitlyn shared a look. No doubt wht the pair had been up to before they got there. Nate wasn't sure he wanted to. He really didn't care what they got up to or if Shane 'got lucky' with his pregnant girlfriend.

The next day Shane and Mitchie slept in and didn't even hear Nate's car pull away for his last day of school. When they finally woke all Mitchie could do was smile. "One more day."

"Can't wait. Just not even 24 hours before we are in the Connect 3 tour bus and on our way to Camp Rock."

"Camp Rock. Truely Rock heaven if there ever was. So what can we do today, beacuse we already packed."

"Mmmm, I say all day pool party and barbaque."

"That sounds good. And it'll give me a chane to enjoy my body before I start showing. Two words for you Mr Gray. Tight Bikkini."

"I like the sound of that."

When Caitlyn and Nate got there the barbaque was still only four members. Jason brought Laura around for six and the group celebrated leaving highschool behind. Throughput the evening no alcohol was consumed due to the fact Mitchie was pregnant and four people were underage.

Jason broke the news that Laura would be joining them at Camp Rock as a medic. This was good for Mitchie as she would have someone she knew who could check if something went wrong. But one thing that lingered on her mind was that she and Shane had yet to tell his uncle Brown, they were expecting. That would be one hell of a task.

The following day they boarded the Connect 3 tourbus and set off for Camp Rock nice and early.

They were all really excited. This year they weren't campers. They were instructors. This worried Shane as he thought it would put unnecciserry stress on Mitchie and the twins but Laura had assured him they would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

When they arrived at Camp Rock they were greeted by Brown, who showed them to their cabins. After they had unpacked Mitchie and Shane decided that it was now or never to tell Brown.

He was in his office on a stressful sounding phonecall. They only heard the back of the conversation. The went in. "Hey, Brown, what's up? That sounded pretty bad."

"Tess Tyler's mother, she wants me to give Tess specail treatment 'cause her boyfriend left her to look after a baby on her own."

"Wait, Tess has a kid?"

"Yes, I was shocked too, but, seeing as her place was secured last year before she was pregnant, I will let her stay and she will need a private cabin, with her baby. But, I wanted to ask you Mitchie, I know it's been hard on you with your parents and all, but, I want you to please keep an eye on Tess and the baby, you know, she's actually coming out of hospital because her ex- beat her up."

"I'll do it, sure, everyone deserves a chance, even Tess." Brown smiled.

"So, what did you kids want?"

"Um.." They hesitated, not knowing how he would react after what he had just told them. Shane spoke up. "Well, Uncle Brown, can I just say, you're the best uncle ever, so nice and non-judgemental." He tried.

"OK, now I know it's serious, you, Shane Gray is being a suck-up."

"Hey, can't a guy complement his own uncle?"

"In your case, no, now what's up?" Shane looked at Mitchie, she looked nervous.

"Well, uncle Brown, we kinda screwed up." Brown dropped his pen, knowing exactly what Shane meant. He dragged his hands down his face.

"Oh, God. Shane, I thought you two were smarter than this. OK, so, um, sorry about that. Well, I really don't know what to do. Mitchie, your record here at Camp Rock isn't the cleanest when it comes to jelously. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, Brown, I'm possitive."

"OK, um, right, you're gonna have to fill in this, it's just basic information needed about the pregnancy so you can be easily monitored and so on."

The pair left the office. "Well, that went well." Mitchie said as they waited for Tess to arrive.

She had been told Mitchie was going to help her out in getting settled. And she was really apprieciative, even for Tess. When she stepped out of the limo she was barely regagnisable. She wore little make-up, only enough to cover a fading black eye. She held a car seat tightly in her hands. Looking around like she didn't trust anyone. She jumped when Mitchie greeted her. She shifted uncomfortable as some younger campers glared at her. That's when Shane stepped in.

"OK scram you guys. Leave Tess alone."

"Thanks." She whispered after they had gone, eagerly obeying Shane.

"No problem. You want a hand?" He asked gesturing to the carrier. Tess bit her lip. She looked between the baby, Shane and Mitchie.

"Um, sure, please, um, thanks even." Shane took the carrier from her, holding it carefully. The driver unloaded two large bags from the boot. Most of it being suplies for the baby and they were taken to the cabin she had been assigned. Tess followed carring a fold up cot.

"How old is she?" Mitchie asked falling into step with Tess.

"Three months tommorow."

"She's beautiful. Like her mother." Mitchie tried complementing the broken girl beside her.

"Thanks, but, I'm not beautiful. I'm tainted. Dirty, a slut." She said as if she knew nothing else.

Mitchie put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Stop, Tess this isn't you, who told you that?"

"Her dad. He hated me. He wanted me to get rid of her. And now he's fighting for part-time custody. Mitchie, I can't let him do this. He can't be trusted."

"Tess, you won't lose, I promise, you have us on your side, and you're doing a great job with her."

"No, I'm not. Mitchie, there was a point when I couldn't even look at her, let alone look after her. He's right, I'm useless, and she's better off with out me." Only now did Mitchie see her scratching her wrist, through her long sleves. Now there were a few things wrong with that. One thing it was like 70 degrees at Camp Rock today. Despite Tess's protests Mitchie forced up her sleves, horrified at the scars.

"Tess, did you do this?" The girl broke down in tears, nodding. Her scratching had re-opened a few cuts. Hastily Mitchie pulled out her cell and dialed Jason who was deffinatly with Laura. She asked them to come quickly. Scared, the baby had started crying. Tess made no move to comfort her, so Mitchie did, she picked up the baby girl and began to rock her back and forth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Before Laura could get a look at the scars she had to try to calm Tess. The baby, was no longer crying and had buried her face in Mitchie's shoulder. Once Tess' wrists were bandaged and she was calmer, Mitchie offered her her daughter back. She held the baby girl tightly in her arms.

"How did it happen Tess?"

"Well, everything started to go wrong after I tripped on stage last year. Then first week back in school I went to a party, and her dad was drunk, and I was drunk and, well, you can guess. He wanted me to get rid of her, he didn't want me to keep her. Or 'it' as he called her. My mom found out when she found me crying. She was... supportive, I guess. I mean, she was there for me most of the time, and helped with doctors bills and shit, but she wasn't around much. He, came around around mid-pregnancy when his buddies told him he would be 'getting laid' more often and how great the sex would be. He never helped me with the morning sickness, never came to any appointments. Nothing. If I tried to break up with him he would threaten me, and hit me. I was really lucky he never went for my stomach. So she was safe. He wasn't there when she was born, not that I wanted him to be, but niether was my mom, she was on tour. I went through it alone. I was scared and the staff were kinda touchy towards me. Then, about a week ago, it was the middle of the night. We were trying to make it work, for her sake. But he got fed up of the her crying and so on. He attacked me for bringing this 'thing' into the world. He wanted rid, of me and her. But my nieghbour heard him and saved us. I couldn't stop thanking him. They let me out when I was ready to go to camp, but I really don't want him to get custody, I can't trust him. No body should."

"Don't worry Tess. I won't let him, niether will Shane, or Brown, nobody will."

"Thanks Mitchie. Really, I don't deserve this after what I did to you your first time."

"Everybody deserves a second chance. Even Tess Tyler. Now, come on, classes don't start 'till after the weekend, it's Wednesday, let's take a walk, get her used to the place. OK?"

"OK, just give me a minute, she needs changing."

"I never asked, what's her name?"

"Sienna. Sienna Jasmine Tyler."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." After changing and putting suncream on Sienna the three left the cabin. Tess carried her daugher due to uneven ground.

"So what're you gonna do about your classes?"

"Well, I'm an instructor this year, so Brown said I'll be doing private vocal lessons with some of the first years. Anyway, how was your senior year Mitchie?"

"It was OK, I guess. Well, 'cept these past couple months."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later Tess, but sure, sometime. Although I do have news."

Tess gasped, "Oh my God, did Shane propose?"

"In a way, but that isn't my news."

"Please tell."

"Well, i'm sure you know what this is." She said pulling the scan from her purse.

"OMIGOD, Mitchie, really? It's Shane's isn't it?"

"Yes," Mitchie blushed.

"How far along are you?" She asked excited.

"'Bout three and half months."

"And, not showing."

"Well, I guess not. It's twins, and scarey. As hell." Mitchie admitted.

"How'd Shane take it?"

"The pregnancy, he took fine, he's come a long way in the last two years, the twins part, he passed out." Tess couldn't help but smirk. "But don't tell him I told you that, because he will deny it until he is on his deathbed."

"Same old Shane."

"Tell me about it. Same old guy in general. Deny until death is upon you." The girls laughed.

In the mess hall the next morning Mitchie did feel like eating, because she knew it would just come straight back up, but Shane wouldn't let her not eat. She took one bite of her toast and ran for the bathrooms.

"I told you." She scowled after rinsing her mouth.

"That was my fault, sorry."

"This is all your fault."

Not wanting to argue he kissed her. "I'm not sorry." He grinned at her. "Are you singing at the Jam tonight?"

"I don't know. What can I sing. You know I haven't written anything know recently."

"How's about our duet, the one we wrote late month."

"You think we can to that one?"

"Ofcourse."

They had wrote a duet about when he was the badboy of the press. Shane and the guys thought it was a hit, but Mitchie wasn't so sure.

Mitchie

_"Was it her?_

_Or were you just bored?_

_Have you seen the front page, tonight?"_

Shane

_"What's going on?_

_Why am I all alone, _

_Where am I?"_

Mitchie

_"I thought you'd changed, _

_I really belived all the lies,_

_That you told me."_

Shane

_"This is all wrong_

_I'm not this guy,_

_That you see"_

Both (chorus)

_"Is this the real me?_

_Who I want to be?_

_Who am I..._

_Really?"_

The campers cheered as they took their bows and left the stage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two months later saw the upcoming final Jam. Connect 3 were meant to be performing and Mitchie was five and a half months and just begining to show, which she was greatful for. After much arguing with Shane about it Mitchie would also be performing. Since she was an instructor she was only going to buying time for the judges.

She was getting ready in her and Shane's cabin with Tess and Caitlyn. The boys had taken Sienna. Over the summer 'things' had happened between Laura and Jason and her parents. They had met Jason and not approved him. They had argued and she had left the camp. Unable to see him anymore without displeasing her parents. They had ordered her home and sent her to a nunnery. Much to the horror of Jason and his friends. He had no idea how cruel some parents could be. After weeks of grieving for her it had been little Sienna who had brought him out of his depression. It had really helped Tess with the upcoming hearing and the custody hearings.

Tess finished her make-up and she was finally dressed. She and Tess were the hosts, kind of like Ant and Dec on Britain's got talent, only with less cheeky things to say.

A couple of hours later the pair were stood on the stage.

"Well, that's it for our contestants, so if we could ask for our judges, connect 3 to go and decide our winner, we will be right back." Mitchie said.

"But, while you wait, we have a specail surprise for you guys, our very own Mitchie Torres singing, 'Believe In Me' Thank you."

Mitchie stood center stage as the music began.

I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me

La la la la, la la la la  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down...  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways you see  
Now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

The crowd cheered as Connect 3 ran back up the runway with their verdict. Shane kissing Mitchie on the cheek, which brought plenty more cheering. Tess and Caitlyn joined them onstage to announce the winner.

"OK, the results are in." Tess said excitedly.

"But first off a huge congratulations to all our campers and performers. Alright Tess, let's see who's won."

"The winner, of the final jam and a spot on stage perfroming with Connect 3 is Jenna Mason!" The crowd cheered as the young camper joined them onstage where they gave her the Camp Rock Final Jam trophey.

"Well Jemma you get to join us in concert for a gig in your home town, and release an album with us and your own songs on there as well. Well done." Nate said to her.

"Thank you for joining us here for Final Jam, we hope you enjoyed it as much as we have, so from all of us, Goodnight." All of the performers came to take a final bow and then dispersed to greet their families. Caitlyn and Nate went with Jenna and her family to Brown's office to discuss everything. She was very excited and couldn't wait until rehersals started. Performing was her life.

_Hi readers, sorry its been a while, hope you liked it, ive had writers block. For ages. but now ive got plenty of ideas, tell me, whhat would u think to the new tess and Jason? just a thought. Please reveiw love livi xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After all of the arragements were made Jason, Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn were seeing off campers. Brown was in his office with Jenna's parents, finalizing dates anddetail for her and the band. Tess, as an instructor was preparing to leave when she got a text from her mom.

_'Hope camp has been fun, i'll see you at the hearing next month, the tour got extended due to demand. Can't wait to see you and Sienna, love mom. xxx'_

"Shit." Tess cursed, hastily re-checking her daughter was aslep and hadn't heard her. She was still asleep. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called sounding stressed.

"Hey Tess, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"My mom text me." She said handing him the phone.

"Ahh. Yikes. If you're gonna be on your own, come with us. You can perform with us. You look like you could use it. And I don't want you alone." He hugged her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I don't know Jason." She said pulling away from him.

"Aww, come on, Shane'll have Mitchie, Nate'll have Caitlyn, who'll I have?" He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'll think about it, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can you wake her? I don't want her to sleep too much or she'll never sleep tonight."

"Sure." He kissed her cheek and went over to the crib. "Sienna, come on baby girl, wakey wakey." He said softly lifting her from the crib to rest her head on his shoulder while she woke properly. "Come on cutey, let's get you some juice from the kitchens, while mommy packs your things. Cos you got lots o' things."

Tess laughed as he found her cup and took her up to the kitchen. She was amazed how quickly she had taken to Jason. Sienna loved him. That was for sure, and Tess loved him. She was sure.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Jason took Sienna up to the kitchens, pouring her some juice. He rested her on his hip as she drank it and he waved off the campers. Once they were alone Jason took her back down to the cabin to help Tess.

"I thought about it."

"And?" Jason said stretching the word.

"I think it'll be fun. We can come, as long as it's not too much trouble."

"It isn't." He put the baby back in the crib, picked her up and span her around. "Come on, find out the stuff you need for traveling and some spare outfits and enought stuff for the rest of this week and rehersals. I'll put the rest in the bus. I'll put the crib up in the bus so she's safer."

"You're wonderful Jase. I don't deserve you."

"You're right, you deserve better, but you're never getting rid of me."

"Thank god." She stood there in his arms until Sienna decided she was missing out. "OK, little missy, you can cuddle too."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

One week later. On the bus the six friends were making their way to Jenna's home town. Sienna was sleeping again. They were going to be at the concert late at night, so Tess wanted her awake and not cranky. Jason was driving, Tess and Mitchie were working on hair and make-up in preperation for the show, (as much as they could.) Shane was reading the tabliods, to make sure he wasn't the bad boy for any reason and Nate and Caitlyn... Well, they were alone, (in the small and awful bathroom,) let's leave it at that.

Once they arrived at the theatre Tess chose to carry her daughter due to the wires on the floor that would make pushing the buggy, a big mistake. While they set up for the dress rehersal and show Jenna arrived.

"Hi everyone. Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, can you help Tess with the sound check?" Shane said.

"Sure."

Nate fitted her radio mic and sent her to make up. Today was going to be crazy.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was showtime. Nerves were high and the audience was filled with pupils from her school and her family and friends. Conect 3 were starting the show off, but Caitlyn was being the presenter. So she was on first.

Conect 3 sand their newest hits, along with Play My Music and Shane's solo I Need To Find You. Mitchie was next, singing her original songs and a few duets with Shane. Tess sand a couple of duets with Jason and her songs from her first summer at Camp Rock. Finally it was Jenna's turn. She took to the stage and sang her favourite songs, including the one she had sang in Final Jam.

After taking their group bow the show was over and friends had been made.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The following morning they were on the bus again going home. Jason had convinced Tess to come stay with them so they were all together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three months later and Mitchie felt awful. She was just under full term and despite what she said, Shane continued to tell her how beautiful she was. It was early December and getting colder.

Mitchie was alone with Tess when she felt a twitch, she'd been feeling smaller ones but this was different.

"Ah."

"Mitchie, are you OK?"

"I don't know, Tess, I think that was a contraction."

"Looked like it, congrats Mitchie."

"Tess. Call Shane, he took the car in."

"OK, you need to try to stay on your feet, drink this and eat this, trust me, I've been through it, sports drink helps." After calling Shane she call the rest of the gang. Jason who had Sienna with him arrived home from the park first. He took Sienna in the garden on Tess's orders, so she didn't hear the distress of Mitchie in labour. Nate joined him but Caitlyn stayed with Shane, Mitchie and Tess.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Tess said.

"OK," Shane replied picking up Mitchie, carring her to the car despite her protests.

"I'll follow you there." Tess said running back through the house. "Guys come on, hospital. Nate, you drive." She said tossing him the keys.

When they arrived Mitchie was in a room for the labour.

Hours later Tess held a sleeping Sienna in her lap and was falling asleep against Jason. Nate and Caitlyn were asleep. Shane came out of the room.

"Gonna be a long night guys, go home, I'll call you if anything major happens, but feel free to come back in the morning." The guys nodded.

"Jason, do you think you can handle her alone tonight?" Tess asked, "me and Caitlyn want to stay, please, it's a girl thing, OK?"

"Sure, I can do this, Nate's here too, so sure."

"Hey, if she takes a dump, you're changing her."

"Night." Tess and Jason kissed goodbye and the girls went into the room where Mitchie was.

"Shane, lay down and get some rest." They ordered, taking his place with Mitchie.

By morning she was only 7.4 cm dialated and exhausted. By the time she was fully dialated she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Come on Mitchie, you can do it baby." Shane encouraged over the doctors constant demands of 'push'. Suddenly a cry was heared and the room fell silent.

"It's a girl." As they cleaned her up they delivered the second baby, which was a boy. Mitchie and Shane held their newborns, both too happy to care about how tired they were.

After some rest they checked the date, December 7th. A tear stung Mitchie's eye.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Today's my parents annerversary Shane, they were born on the annerversary." A tear escaped his eye as he kissed his girlfriend and children.

"OK, so what did you call them?" Nate asked, as Caitlyn leant back into him holding his nephew.

"Well, we decided on Noah Steven Torres-Gray and Aria Connie Torres-Gray."

"They're beautiful Mitchie." Tess said as Jason held his niece.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

A tour bus pulled into the dirt carpark at Camprock.

One six year old and two five year olds and a three year old ran out of the bus. Their parents quickly behind.

"Uncle Brown!" They screamed as the man knelt down to hug them.

"Hello kids, where are they then?" He asked reffering to their parents.

Mitchie was first off the bus to hug Brown. Followed by Shane and the others.

Tess was last off of the bus with her nine week old son in her arms. She and Jason had gotten married, he had adopted Sienna and they had had their own baby. Sienna loved her baby brother, Mason Brown Tyler-Gray. Jason had asked for the middle name and Tess couldn't refuse.

Nate picked up his three year old son and placed him on his shoulders.

Now they were here, they were ready for their summer here at Camp Rock.

_Hi readers, this is the end, but there will be a sequel, I would like suggestions for Nick and Caitlyn's son. What do you think?_

_Hope you enjoyed the story, hope you look forward to the next one. Please review, lots of love Livi Harkness xxx_


End file.
